Suprises
by Zanchev
Summary: Breakfast in the Great Hall was never a particularly normal experience, but the school certainly hadn't expected this... One shot written for a reader of my other Harry Potter Fics... Rated T for fluffiness and Ronald's stupidity, which is boundless.


**Surprises**

Breakfast in the Great Hall was never a particularly normal experience, but the school certainly hadn't expected _this_. Harry Potter stared at the spectacle before him in total unbelieving shock. He never could have expected what had happened, but there it was, right in front of him.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, before glancing at the spectacled boy. Sighing, she pulled away reluctantly from the red-head she had previously been kissing. She whispered something into her apparent lover's ear, before turning to smile bashfully at Harry.

"Surprise? Harry, don't be mad," she said, flushing a little pink as the Weasley next to her weaved their fingers together. The Chosen One shook his head slightly, shaking disturbing thoughts away as rapidly as they approached. He looked at each of them in turn, looking a little hurt.

"I'm not mad, but honestly, I thought you guys would tell me, you _are_ my best friends, after all…" The raven-haired boy whined, smiling to let them know that he approved. Hermione sighed with relief, leaning gently into her red-head. Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, do the twins know?" He asked, spying them staring at the pair in shock. Hermione bit her lip, as her partner shook her head.

"We'll tell them later," The decided together, before the Great Halls doors opened with a loud creak. Hermione looked over and groaned with dread as she spied the last Weasley enter, already looking thunderous. Harry glanced over, before smirking at the couple.

"Shut up, I know, I know," Hermione hissed at their smug friend as Ronald Weasley marched towards his friends, grumbling and muttering about nothing in particular. The red-haired boy plopped down next to his best friend, grabbing a piece of toast before loudly complaining to everyone at large.

"I got, like, no sleep last night. Honestly, can't Thomas and Finnegan learn that not everyone likes to play Exploding Snap in the middle of the night?" He grumbled, shoving the entire piece of bread into his mouth at once.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance, as Ginny Weasley moved slightly, placing the hand she had entwined with Hermione's onto the table, oh-so subtly. Ron paused in his grumbling, looking down to grab another piece of toast.

Harry smiled when he saw Ron's protruding hand freeze, and the boy's eyes slowly move from the two delicate hands on the table, up to their respected faces. Ron's face turned the same colour as his hair, and he began to splutter.

"What – guh – huh?" He managed to choke out. Hermione sighed, and Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's speech incapability. Harry chuckled softly, before rapidly adopting an innocent expression as Ron shot a glare in the Boy-Who-Lived's general direction.

"Surprise!" Ginny and Hermione cried simultaneously, leaning closer and sharing a quick kiss.

Ron stayed silent for the longest time, so long that for a moment, Ginny thought that her brother's brain had finally given up and shrivelled away. During his silence, Hermione leaned into Ginny, worried at her friend's reaction, and Harry noticed the Great Hall open once again.

Harry smiled and gestured at the boy who had just entered to Hall, before turning back to the situation at hand.

"Ron? Are you alive?" Ginny asked, getting bored of the mind-numbing silence. Ron shook his head absently, much like Harry remembered doing, before looking up at his friend and sister.

"I'm alive; I just can't believe you didn't tell me! I mean, you _are_ my friends."

Harry laughed as Hermione and Ginny smiled at one another. Ron smiled as well, appearing a little awkward.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind Harry, embracing the famous teen and kissing him thoroughly. Harry smiled happily into the kiss, before realising that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the school were staring at him. He flushed slightly, and pulled away from the kiss.

Draco Malfoy smirked, pressing his lips to Harry's throat, before sitting next to the Boy Who Lived. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Speaking of Surprises…"

**A.N. ~**

**Yeah, I don't know WHERE this came from...**

**Dedicated to thefallingsnow, and Beta'd by my beloved Lena, who especially liked the ending :)**

**I know usually I have something witty to say, but right now I'm coming up blank, sorry to disappoint you. **

**'Till next time, **

**Zanchev :)**


End file.
